Keatley Goats Cricket Club
The Keatley Goats are a foundation member of the Trifecta Cricket Association. History The Keatley Goats were founded by grocery and car manufacturing magnate Alex Keatley as the Keatley United Cricket Club at the formation of the Trifecta Cricket Association. The club is believed to have existed in some form before the TCA however, as historical records indicate exhibition games between a Keatley Cricket Club and an early version of the Davies Bulldogs Cricket Club. The Goats have had a rollercoaster run in Trifecta to date. They currently hold the record for most wooden spoons in the competition (5) and most runners up in the competition (4). TCA Games played: 168 Trifecta Cup Results Trifecta 1: 3rd (wooden spoon) Trifecta 2: 2nd (lost to Davies Bulldogs in Grand final) Trifecta 3: 3rd (wooden spoon) Trifecta 4: 4th (wooden spoon) Trifecta 5: DNP Trifecta 6: 3rd (eliminated by JRose Panthers in Prelim final) Trifecta 7: 5th (wooden spoon) Trifecta 8: 4th Trifecta 9: DNP Trifecta 10: 3rd (eliminated by Davies Bulldogs in Prelim final) Trifecta 11: 2nd (lost to Duh Juh Demons in Grand final) Trifecta 12: 2nd (lost to Davies Bulldogs in Grand final) Trifecta 13: 2nd (lost to Davies Bulldogs in Grand final) Trifecta 14: 3rd (eliminated by Jones Demons in Prelim final) Trifecta 15: 3rd (eliminated by Douglas Dinosaurs in Prelim final) Trifecta 16: 2nd (lost to Middleton Tigers in Grand final) Trifecta 17: 8th (wooden spoon) Trifecta 18: 4th (defeated by Kosonen Reds in Semi Final) Trifecta 19: 3rd (defeated by Kosonen Reds in Prelim Final) Trifecta 20: 3rd (defeated by Wegener Warriors in Prelim Final) Trifecta 21: 4th (defeated by St Mayzee Saints in Elimination Final) Trifecta 22: DNP Trifecta 23: 6th Trifecta 24: 5th (defeated by Wegener Warriors in Elimination Final) Trifecta 25: 6th Trifecta 26: 3rd (defeated by Kosonen Reds in Prelim Final) Kits The Keatley Goats wear a mostly white t-shirt with red hoops for home games and a charcoal t-shirt with a dark green yoke and a red separating line for away games. Home Ground The Keatley Cricket Ground, home of both the Goats and Keatley TomCats, is the spiritual home of Trifecta cricket. The Trifecta Cricket Association was born within the offices of the ground and Trifecta 1 through to Trifecta 4 were hosted by the KCG. In March 2014 it was announced the historical ground would be retired from Trifecta Cups indefinitely. The ground is a simple ground to play on. A square grassed area is used as the main playing area with bark surfaces in the outfield. Short boundaries are contrasted by short fences making aggressive batting a high risk/high reward tactic. To the off side there is a small canopy area, which when the ball is played there by the batsman is a guarantee of two runs. Rivalries 'Davies Bulldogs' This historical rivalry most likely stretches back to the early days of the two clubs when many exhibition games were played. Lately the Bulldogs have had a significant advantage over the Goats, even recently posting the league record team runs tally of 127. 'Keatley TomCats' While these two teams go through training and exhibition matches together at a shared home ground, official Cup matches are feisty and as such this is considered to be a local derby. 'Middleton Tigers' The Goats and Tigers are known for playing close, intense games of backyard cricket and with this the clubs share a natural rivalry. Along with the two clubs sharing the record for the most grand final losses. Fans The Keatley Goats are believed to have a relatively small following, likely due to poor on field performances and early branding issues. Frustrated members have been known to regularly microwave their membership cards in what has become somewhat of a tradition. However, the club still maintains a loyal group of supporters, including some celebrities including: *Katy Perry, American pop musician, full time biddie *Brendan Fevola, Yarrawonga Pigeon and pressure point applyer *Darren Lehmann, coach of the national Australian cricket and beer pong sides *A.J. Green, wide reciever for NFL team Cincinatti Bengals *Iggy Azalea, Australian rap artist and former male Sponsorship The RedGoats are sponsored by Crown lager, Crown Palladium Melbourne, Crown Mints and Woolworths. Social Media The Goats have a modest support base but without a doubt get plenty of tweet shout outs by their main ambassador Brendon Fevola at the Yarrawonga Pigeons Football club most Saturday nights after a few Crown lagers. https://twitter.com/KeatleyRedGoats